


In bits and pieces of you

by altraes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Coup d'état, Fluff, Healing, Hurt, Intimacy, Kisses, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nakano - Freeform, Pining, ShiIta, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altraes/pseuds/altraes
Summary: Itachi had a collection of broken glass. Whenever the longing got too much, his thoughts would find their way to the shards and pieces.Many of these were of Shisui's.





	In bits and pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Itachi had a collection of broken glass.

In his free time, when he didn't have to go out for missions and Kisame wasn't around to see him, Itachi would lean back against the wall beside his bed with his shoulders loose and slumping. He would close his eyes and sigh tiredly. Whenever he was alone, his mind always wandered.

And whenever the  _longing_  got too much, his thoughts would find their way to his collection of broken glass – shards and pieces.

Many of these were of Shisui's.

They were the most brightly colored. They were also the sharpest – prickling and wounding.

Itachi tinkered with them now, finding the smallest pieces inside the bundle; these held Shisui's kisses. They were few and in between, scarce to find, but Itachi always had the patience to feel through each one. He fingered through them now, one wounding, broken piece at a time.

 

**.**

 

It went as far back when he was just eight. They had been training that time and both of them were completely exhausted. They were sprawled on soft grass beside a river, staring at the light blue sky sprinkled with wisps of clouds. It was hypnotizing, those slowly drifting clouds in the sky, making Itachi feel even more drowsy. He was tired, tired to the point that he was hardly listening to Shisui, who was murmuring something about a new technique for shuriken-jutsu.

Itachi dozed off, letting his heavy eyelids fall shut.

"Itachi? Are you listening?" he vaguely heard Shisui say. There were sounds of some shuffling – presumably the older Uchiha straightening on his elbow to look over – followed by a soft chuckle. Then, a sudden warmth radiated over Itachi's face, like that of Shisui's.

And there was the brush of soft lips against his eyelids.

One.

Two.

Barely brief touches, so light that Itachi wouldn't have been sure that he'd felt it if he hadn't felt Shisui's curls tickling his forehead as well.

He heard Shisui settle on the grass beside him again, closer to his body this time.

Itachi smiled, his kissed eyelids still closed.

 

**.**

 

There was that time he'd first joined ANBU.

It was one of his first missions, under Kakashi Hatake as the captain. Usually Hatake was a steadfast leader and their missions always went smoothly. But even he couldn't see it coming that they'd be overwhelmingly outnumbered that day. Retreat was the default option, of course, but they hadn't managed to do that without some consequences.

So Itachi was now in the hospital with a broken arm, a crushed collarbone and a deeply wounded shoulder blade. His chakra had been depleted to the point of near death.

Itachi was conscious now and he cracked his eyes open to see a figure sitting beside his bed. His vision was blurred but he could make out a set of broad shoulders, a mop of messy hair...

"...Shi...Shisui..."

The figure got up. "Good. You're awake," he said, "but I'm not the one you want to see, it seems." He approached the bed, and Itachi saw who it was more clearly now.

"Kaka-"

"Ah-ah," Kakashi chided, "no talking for now, save your energy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Itachi saw that Kakashi's arm was broken too. He wanted to say something, to thank him at least. But he couldn't. His tongue felt dry and his throat was parched. The pain across his body was searing, and his skin was burning.

"I'll be sure to inform your parents. They were very worried," Kakashi said, looking down at Itachi with his one eye calmly, if not, slightly guiltily, "I'll come visit tomorrow. Sleep well, Itachi," he said before turning to leave. "About time he gets to come in now," Kakashi said as he walked away, "he's been waiting outside from the moment we brought you here."

The person in question stepped in, with a mop of messy, curly hair, dark circles under his eyes and black irises glazed wildly.

Barely calm. Worried. Stressed.

Shisui.

There was only silence now, as they stared at each other, black eyes against black ones, and that moment, Itachi saw a rapid transformation on Shisui that he knew he'd never forget: Shisui's tense features loosened, his chest heaved up and down with more eased breathing and relief replaced that wild look in his eyes with something much, much softer.

He walked towards Itachi's bed with the sure footing that Itachi found so familiar and reassuring, and sat on the stool. Shisui's brows were creased, but his eyes were smiling only a little.

"Itachi."

"... Shisui."

There was only silence now, but that was all Shisui needed to hear from Itachi and all he needed to see, that even if Itachi was battered, he was alive and his mind was sane. It was more than enough.

In the shinobi world, even that much was too good to ask.

"You had me a little worried, y'know," Shisui said, just for the sake of conversation.

_A little?_

The bags under his eyes said otherwise.

But Shisui smiled down at Itachi warmly, and seeing that, for once, Itachi forgot the burning in his skin and his bones, even more so when the older Uchiha leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. It was lingering and warm, prolonged with the faint brushing of lips against skin.

"Goodnight, Itachi," he whispered, just like he did on any other evening. His voice was a warm buzz on Itachi's skin, vibrating soothingly throughout his body.

Itachi relaxed. He knew Shisui wasn't going anywhere. He slept.

 

**.**

 

Warm mustard light upon wooden floor panels and the curtains swaying softly into the breeze. Itachi observed all that, noting the light touching his bare arms. The bruise on his shoulder had healed. It was a light brown scar now, running across his shoulder blade towards his spine. Itachi knew Shisui could see it right now in the dim light.

He hugged his knees close to his naked torso, staring at the lone lantern glowing into Shisui's room, listening to the older.

"I guess I can still manage to take you down in training after all," Shisui was saying, his voice touched with a smile.

There was a sound of a bottle lid popping open – a healing ointment.

"I shouldn't be this happy," he said, "but you're exceptional, Itachi, so it just feels refreshing once in a while to be able to win against someone like you."

"... I'm no match for you, Shisui."

There was soft laughter behind him now, settling comfortably into the silence of the night, somehow not impeding it. Shisui touched his fingertips lightly against the other's bare skin, "You should be more careful next time," he spoke quietly, distracting the other with light caresses.

And the cold ointment was suddenly touched to a bruise.

Itachi gritted his teeth at the harsh sting.

That evening, he'd accidentally ground his lower back against course gravel when they'd been training, when he'd been kicked to the ground particularly hard by his senior. Itachi's back was now decorated with scratches and gashes both deep and shallow.

Itachi hissed out a breath as Shisui lathered the gel onto a deep wound and he gripped his hands together tightly. However, the pain soon drifted into a faint buzz, the fast-healing ointment leaving a cooling sensation in its wake as it worked on his skin.

Itachi relaxed, closing his eyes.

Shisui leaned in and blew softly against the wounds, the menthol in the gel reacting and leaving a cool soothing hum on Itachi's skin. The older held the younger's arms in his hands as he did so, blowing lightly against one wound after the other.

Itachi sighed breathily, loosening his clenched shoulders, feeling the cool buzz against his skin. They felt like light kisses, one after the other in quick succession, tangible, yet barely so.

 _So not enough_.

Shisui stopped now, rubbing his thumb against Itachi's arm. Then he kissed Itachi's scar, softly and apologetically, starting from the bottom and trailing his lips up its length. He left quickfire behind, a delicious contrast to the cool buzz from before.

Itachi's breathing hitched. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

**.**

 

_He was naked now, flushed and warm all over, his skin burning, itching and longing to feel something... anything._

_It came as a kiss on his jawline and his breathing stopped suddenly, bated._

_Then another kiss was pressed on his throat, and down on the dip between his clavicles. It lingered there, and a warm tongue sunk into the dip._

_He gasped, holding his breath as he raised his arms and sunk his fingers into a mop of thick curls, then exhaled as:_

_"Shisui..."_

_"Itachi..." Shisui breathed against his skin, "Do you...?" a small kiss beneath his Adam's apple, "...tell me if you want this..." His voice was that of restrained lust._

_"Yes. Please..." was all Itachi could muster up._

_And a series of soft kisses followed, fire against Itachi's skin, teasing lips upon his collar bone, quick and wet pecks across every inch of his chest and a wet warmth encasing his hard nipple._

_"Shis..."_

Itachi woke with a start. He was sweating and panting as he straightened. He forgot where he was for a second, but his surroundings slowly registered into him – trees silhouetted into the darkness, sounds of the forest and the last crackles of a dying fire echoing into the night. A mission. Of course. They were camping out, him and his team mates, collaborating with one of the Hokage's special teams.

How could he let himself get this worked up during a mission? If an enemy had found him in this state, he'd be easily killed.

He looked down at his trousers shakily. This was embarrassing... his first erection, at a time like this?

For a while Itachi just sat there, stunned. It was the first time he had had a dream like that. He was aware that this was normal, as was taught in the sex education classes, but with... Shisui... of all people...

His face heated up.

He fidgeted in place now, seeing if the uncomfortable tent on his trousers would go away on its own, but it was no good. Itachi clenched his teeth in frustration. He knew what he needed to do to stop it – they had been instructed on things like this – however, there was no way he was getting a cold shower in the wilderness and there wasn't a river nearby either, which meant that he needed to work himself off.

He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down. He just needed to get it over with, that was all, make it quick and simple.

He got up and made his way towards the forest soundlessly, perking his ears to detect the slightest sounds. He probably would have activated his sharingan but he didn't need to see what he was about to do in more detail.

And leaning against a tree some distance away, Itachi pulled down his trousers and stared at his predicament. He took in a shaky breath and set his eyes with a hardened determination. Then he touched himself, wrapping his fingers and palm around his girth.

He gritted his teeth at the feel of the warmth of his hand – it felt more strange and painful rather than arousing, and it felt too foreign to him. He stared off at a distance now, at one point on the rough bark of the opposite tree, trying to make himself calm down and concentrate.

_'Quick and simple.'_

He moved his hand up and down, the friction feeling chafing and hot.

Painful.

He couldn't understand why people got off on this at all. This was not arousing in the least bit. He looked down at his motion. Of course, he'd been told that he needed to be aroused if he were to finish this off, because apparently, it was the fastest way to reach completion.

And there  _was_  that dream he had earlier...

Itachi frowned, closing his eyes at the thought. No. Getting aroused wasn't the solution. It would only intensify the problem more and make it even more lasting.

Wasn't it?

Yes. He was quite certain it was.

Besides, he couldn't make himself think about that dream anymore... it was... it wasn't appropriate.

A light wind hummed against him now, chilling the sweat on his temples as he continued his motion, squeezing his hand a little too. It wasn't working. For some reason now, his balls were hurting and his hand and wrist were starting to feel stiff, so he alternated with the other hand.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep  _that_  up," a voice said from behind the tree.

Itachi grabbed a kunai from his pouch and swerved it at the direction of that voice, his eyes wide and his heart thundering into his chest. The intruder grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the rough tree bark in response, so forcefully that it hurt.

Itachi winced.

"Sorry," the person muttered, "–force of habit."

It was Shisui. He was now standing before Itachi, the two of them maybe only a foot apart.

Itachi loosened his grip around the weapon and slipped his hand from the older's.

"I'm sorry too," he said, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have reached for the kunai like that, but it was also force of habit for him – shinobi instincts often did overpower common thought process. He put the knife away. He couldn't believe he'd been so impulsive. It was probably due to stress. Itachi felt disappointed now, mentally chiding himself for being that deaf to his surroundings. Then again, Shisui was the only one who was capable of sneaking up on him like that soundlessly.

"Your hand probably hurts now, doesn't it?"

Itachi stared at him confusedly and followed Shisui's curious gaze to his groin, after which his face heated up with embarrassment. His hand was still wrapped around his straining cock.

"I-I can handle this on my own," Itachi managed to say calmly, just barely, "please give me my privacy."

"I can see how well you're  _handling_  it, Itachi," the other replied sarcastically, taking Itachi's hand away from the cock and observing the redness on his palm. "You need some form of lubrication when you're doing this," he trailed his smoky eyes up to the younger's face and smiled slyly, "and the fact that you don't know this means that it must be your first time, right?"

Itachi tried his best to gaze back levelly. He cleared his throat, "Yes."

Shisui smiled softly, his eyes holding a mixture of amusement.

And something else...

He looked down at Itachi's outstretched palm now, and suddenly spat on it twice without warning. "When there's nothing around, just do that," the older informed, placing his hands at either side of Itachi's head, like he was supporting himself against the tree.

Itachi blinked for a while, but slowly understood. As disgusting as it seemed, this was the only way. He'd been in countless missions in which he'd had to make do with anything that was available.

Shisui waited, staring at Itachi's eyes expectantly.

And Itachi realized that Shisui was waiting for him to continue. He swallowed down his embarrassment of having Shisui watch. This was fine. They had shared other embarrassing moments before too, and he'd been in countless situations like this in which the older had guided him.

Itachi kept his lubricated hand down around his still erect cock. He blinked in surprise at how smooth the movement was now. He kept his eyes fixed on his actions, trying not to look at Shisui as he moved and squeezed. For some reason, Shisui's close proximity was making him feel hotter. The older's arms were caging his body against the tree, making it incapable of escape, and for some reason, it felt exciting rather than disconcerting, and Itachi's heart raced.

He averted his eyes.

"Itachi, look at me," Shisui said in a voice laced with command. It was stern yet gentle, effective but not prying. Itachi obeyed, meeting the other's black eyes.

And there it was again, the intensity, boring into Itachi's mind and his heart. His throat and lips suddenly felt dry and he licked at his lips to wet them. He didn't know why his heart rate increased ten-fold when Shisui's eyes trailed down to them.

His breathing became labored as he fastened his movement involuntarily. His breath came out in pants as he fixed his gaze onto Shisui, and suddenly the forest felt small and suffocating, but not in a bad way at all. His movements, his panting, the tightness and the heat, it was starting to feel so good.

This... this couldn't be a good thing.

"Don't rush it," Shisui whispered, that deepened voice sending shivers down Itachi's spine, "your hands will hurt afterwards."

And saying that he touched Itachi's wrist, stopping the motion. Itachi took in a small gasp as the contact sent electric signals throughout his body straight down to his erection.

He gave out a breathy moan.

Shisui bent his elbow in response, resting his forehead against the tree beside Itachi's face. "Gods... Itachi..." he murmured, his voice sounding restrained, just like it had in that dream, as if he was painfully holding himself back, "you're not good for me..." He gripped into Itachi's wrist tightly.

Itachi bit his lip, stopping himself from moaning, from breathing. He slowed his movements now, feeling hot pre-cum dribble down his hand as he squeezed painfully instead. His knees went weak as he heard Shisui's ragged breathing. All he wanted was the other to press in, to feel Shisui against his body. That was all.

Then, as if Shisui had read his mind, he leaned his head into Itachi's neck, grazed his nose against his pulse line, and placed  _one_  damp kiss against his skin.

Itachi's nerves exploded and he came then, throwing his head back against the tree with a strangled moan escaping his lips. Shisui moved his hand swiftly above Itachi's cock at that moment, stopping the thick streams from spilling over their clothes. His hand hovered tantalizingly close, now dripping with cum.

Itachi breathed in and out raggedly, nearly kneeling over as sweat dripped down his form. Shisui stood before him, still very close (yet still far), hovering and hot.

"You should get some rest now," the older said, his voice husked, "we need to wake up early tomorrow."

Itachi caught up to his breathing and glanced at the older, noting how Shisui avoided his gaze. The older put the other hand down from the tree, releasing Itachi, prompting him to go.

"And you..?"

"Just go, before I–" he stopped himself, fixing Itachi with needy, intense eyes, so black that it took Itachi's breath away. "Before I... " Shisui trailed off again, looking at the other pleadingly, trying to make him understand. Itachi's body heated once more when he finally understood the hidden implication behind those words, "Please, Itachi..." Shisui whispered lowly, that voice vibrating deliciously down Itachi's spine, "go."

Itachi stepped away obediently, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt like he wanted to escape from there as fast as he could, yet, he still wanted to stay...

... needed to feel what Shisui wanted to do to him.

He waited sleeplessly as he lied down. A while later, he saw Shisui coming into camp and he was also sweaty and clammy, completely exhausted.

Itachi swallowed, feeling Shisui's lingering dampness still buzzing against his erratic pulse.

 

**.**

 

"What..."

The two of them stared at each other. Shisui was wide eyed, looking at Itachi with disbelief while the other was gazing back calmly.

His heart was beating frantically in his chest though.

"What... what did you just say?" Shisui asked.

Itachi looked down at their feet dangling in thin air from the cliff overlooking Nakano river. He swallowed.

"I want you to kiss me," he repeated his words. He steeled himself to look back at Shisui with a straight face, indicating that he was serious.

Silence reigned between them, filled only with the rush of Nakano beneath. Itachi's heart raced loudly into the silence. The shock slowly eased out of Shisui's face and he looked at Itachi with an equally serious expression.

"And why do you want me to kiss you, Itachi?" his voice was a dead-pan.

That serious look, it didn't suit Shisui's normally smiling eyes and lips. It made him look so intimidating.

"I told you," Itachi said, regretting how he sounded like a petty teenager, "I have been told I am inexperienced too many times in ANBU, especially when it comes to things like this."

"You're not someone who's affected by what other people say about you," Shisui said coldly.

The reaction from the older confused Itachi. Didn't Shisui want this? Considering the last time during that mission...

He swallowed down his nervousness. "Of course. I don't," he agreed, looking over at the distance. It was more like he needed an excuse for having Shisui kiss him. Itachi hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since that night.

He closed is eyes.

"However, I cannot ignore the truth behind it. I am inexperienced and I am aware I need to learn more. I know some missions require it."

There was only dense, thick silence now.

"You have always taught me everything useful I have come to know. So I couldn't think of anyone else to–"

"Forget it."

Itachi looked back, shocked at the cold response. Shisui was still serious, his brows furrowed slightly with annoyance. It left Itachi confused, but most of all, a little hurt as well.

"Shisui–"

"Kissing isn't a 'useful' thing. It's something even more than that," Shisui stated, fixing Itachi with a steely look, "don't ask me to kiss you as if it's a requirement for a mission, Itachi. Don't ask me to do this ever again unless you seriously want to piss me off."

Itachi blinked in surprise. This was one of the few times he'd seen Shisui that angry and he didn't completely understand why.

"But... don't you want this..?"

The steel faded from Shisui's face a little, "I want this more than you can imagine."

"Then why?"

"Because. Itachi." Shisui sighed in disbelief, as if burdened by the task of having to  _explain_  something like that, "I don't want it to be meaningless and insignificant. You're not meaningless and insignificant to me." He looked at the sky now, "I've been holding myself back for a long time."

"Why would you?" Itachi asked.

Shisui finally smiled, his eyes squinting away, "Because you're too young."

Itachi frowned, "You underestimate me, Shisui."

The older Uchiha laughed and Itachi's frown all but intensified at that.

"Oh no, I don't, Itachi. I think you'd make a great kisser," he said, his eyes flickering to Itachi's lips for only a second before he fixed him with a darkened, intense look, "It's just that I don't trust myself. If I kiss you now, I'm bound to get carried away, and I don't know what I'll end up doing..." he said in quiet voice, "and that's the last thing I want. Your body isn't ready for that."

Itachi just stared, his mouth and throat feeling bone dry after hearing that confession, his heart racing away.

Shisui just gazed on at Itachi, gauging his reaction. Then he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Itachi's who didn't back away.

"What I  _can_  teach you, is what a kiss really means..." Shisui whispered, his breath brushing teasingly over Itachi's already parted lips. He waited breathlessly.

The older brought his hand up and cupped the younger's face. Then he pressed the pad of his thumb over Itachi's lips, kneading the soft flesh gently.

Itachi's heart hammered in his chest as he closed his eyes.

Shisui tilted his head now, grazing his nose against Itachi's cheek while continuing the slow motion of his thumb. He pressed it deeper, wetting the finger with Itachi's saliva before tracing it over his lips repeatedly, languidly. Itachi leaned into it, kissing the thumb pad and Shisui pressed it further in response, moving it with Itachi's lips.

A low sound came from deep within Itachi's throat.

"Do you understand what it means, 'Tachi?" Shisui whispered, his voice sounding breathless, "What  _this_  means?"

He rubbed Itachi's lower lip, grazing his fingernail over the upper one roughly.

Itachi's heart fluttered, and he could only nod.

_"Kissing isn't a 'useful' thing. It's something even more than that..."_

Itachi closed his eyes and understood that,  _felt it._

 

**.**

 

These ones were scattered all over Itachi's memories: the silver sheen of a moonlit floor, toes pressing gently against his calves, a blanket tangled over and under his body and warm strong arms wrapped around him, with restless and wanting fingers.

These were the nights he would spend over at Shisui's.

Itachi's parents were aware that their training sessions got quite intense sometimes – dragging on to late at night, sometimes starting from early dawn – and they knew that Shisui was skilled enough to be a worthy teacher, so they trusted him, they allowed it.

What they didn't know was that Itachi and Shisui would talk throughout the night within interlocked limbs and breaths, that this was the only time in which their son could just be himself, smile as he pleased, laugh, ease the emotions out of his face and his voice in that gentle way of his that Shisui loved so much. They didn't know how in these nights, Shisui would place little kisses on Itachi's skin afterwards, on his forehead, his fingertips, the knuckles of his hands.

And later, Itachi would whisper, "Shisui, please..."

And Shisui would say, "I can't."

A moment of bated silence and quiet breathing, then–

"I want you."

This would be Shisui's undoing, and Itachi knew that. He played that card at the most appropriate moment, when the older's control would be at its thinnest. He knew they both wanted this. He knew this was one thing in which they could forget everything and just be the two of them as one. But Shisui's control always bounced back. He would grit his teeth and close his eyes, trying to restrain himself. Then he would open them, and he would ground them back to reality:

"Things are too complicated right now," he would say, "but, after we stop this coup, after everything's settled," he'd cup Itachi's face, "I promise."

Itachi would nod then. He was fine with that, what they should do about the clan and the village always came foremost. So he would shift closer to Shisui's warmth then.

_'I will wait...'_

 

**.**

 

A big, ugly piece of blackness now...

Itachi moved through the water dazedly, splashing sounds echoing into the black gorge. The dark sky was only studded with a thin slice of the moon. 

Everything else was so dark. Nakano looked like black ink.

He waded through the water, zombie-like and pale, searching absently and aimlessly, almost looking mad with blood streaking down his cheeks and with his eyes blazed wide. He hadn't even noticed how clearly he could see in the dark now with his new eyes – crimson irises with three spiraling black blades.

And finally,  _there_ , tucked between some rocks.

A soft sob erupted from his chest as he stumbled and splashed towards it.

"Shisui..."

His hands shook as he cradled the cold wet body into his lap and his arms. He felt possessed now, the grief and entirety of the moment finally sinking in; he combed through Shisui's messy curls with shaky fingers, trying to make it look more presentable, convulsively cleaning away at his grimy face and the blood that stained beneath both his eyes.

Shisui's face finally looked cleaner now. He looked like he was sleeping.

Itachi stared at that pale face, half-blinded by hot tears. Then he cried silently, grinding his teeth together, burying his face into the nape of Shisui's neck, bathing it with hot tears.

"Please..." he whispered.

He didn't know what he was pleading for.

And he left small kisses across Shisui's face, soft and feather-like, just the way Shisui did so. Then, he finally stopped at his lips.

_Unkissed lips._

Itachi's heart squeezed painfully.

He leaned in and kissed Shisui; long and lush, soft and deep, moving his hot lips, tracing with his tongue, nipping gently with his teeth.

His heart shattering little by little in the process.

_'Please...'_

His hot tears warmed Shisui's cheeks and lips, and for a moment, it almost felt like he was alive, that he would kiss back, that he would smile at Itachi once again.

Almost...

 

**.**

 

Itachi would lean back from his tinkering then and stare ahead with glassy eyes. No one knew about their kisses, their words, those moments shared between them within fleeting, wonderful seconds; Shisui's pieces would disappear within Itachi after he would die, so no one would ever know. So he'd close his eyes then, and wait for the tears to come.

Nowadays, however, they always bled.

He would let the shards slip from between his memories and fall clamorously into its dark depths. They never shattered though.

They only bled.

  
  
.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so long. Hope you enjoyed though.  
> <3 S
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://altraes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
